


Tubby and the Clown

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Drug Use, F/M, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Homestuffed, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sopor Slime, Stuffing, Weight Gain, most tags tentative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of mostlyok's headcanon that trolls have slower metabolism during the winter and gain weight because its a brilliant idea.  Nepeta goes to Gamzee's house for the winter, and Gamzee discovers he likes her with a little weight on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake and Icing

It was Nepeta’s idea, really. She had proposed that she sleep over at Gamzee’s hive during the winter. It’d be fun, she had told him; they’d get to spend plenty of time together and play games and eat good food. Of course, Gamzee was sure to stock up for the cold season, since it lasted quite a while and trolls gained more weight during the winter to help protect against the harsh cold. Gamzee never got too big himself, just chubby enough to keep warm. He always stopped once he stored up a little weight, but never went too far, unlike a few of his friends. They always had trouble burning off the calories that the hot Alternian sun didn’t melt away once the summer hit, too.

                He shot up as he heard the doorbell ring, and quickly moved to answer it. He swung open the door and smiled at Nepeta, who stood in front of him, still thin, with her bags. “Hi, Gamkitty!” she squeaked enthusiastically. Gamzee laughed and showed her in, letting her drop her bags on the floor before closing the door. “Well if it ain’t my favorite kitty friend. If you’re all hungry and shit, I got plenty of foods to keep you happy.” She giggled and ran to the kitchen excitedly, her stomach growling as she went. Gamzee guessed she must have been holding out for this, and silently wondered just how big she usually let herself get. He followed her in, seeing that she had already gotten out a few cakes for herself, obviously wanting to pleasure her sweet tooth.

                Gamzee sat beside Nepeta as she grabbed chunks of her cake and shoved them into her mouth one by one, hardly even bothering to taste them. He watched her wolf down a full cake quickly, and watched as her stomach filled once the food hit. Her ass also expanded, filling out her pants a little more. As Gamzee watched he grabbed a cake of his own, just barely digging into it before Nepeta had finished her third, her flabby stomach now pushing out against her shirt a little. She stopped for a moment a turned to Gamzee, smiling through her icing-covered face. “Thanks fur all the food, Gamkitty!” Gamzee laughed and poked at her stomach a little, which jiggled under his touch. “Be careful there sis, or you’ll get too fat and junk.” She shook her head and went back to shoving her face, talking through her food. “I don’t care, I mean I don’t have to hunt!” Gamzee nodded with a smile as he ate the last of his own cake and felt his features puff out a bit. He guessed she was right- she didn’t need to be fast or fit right now to catch food like she normally did, so what was the harm? Plus she looked cute when she was plump like that, especially when her face filled out like it was.

                Gamzee had only finished his first cake when Nepeta was done with her fifth, her belly peeking out from under her shirt as she sat back and rubbed it with her thick arms. Her ass, Gamzee noticed, was taking up most of the chair, and her thighs were equally massive. Nepeta burped, her thick neck and double chin jiggling a little, and then sighed contentedly to herself. “Gosh… I feel so warm!” She smiled happily and grunted as she moved to laboriously take off her jacket, which took quite a bit of effort and some help from Gamzee to accomplish.

                Gamzee cocked his brow as he finished helping her. God, she had gotten fat. Her well-padded belly shook as she shifted in her chair to get more comfortable and Gamzee could see now how round and full her breasts had gotten.  He looked her over, loving how thick and round she looked, licking his lips as he looked over her chubby, bouncy form, which jiggled a little as she moved. Gamzee scooted his chair closer to her and patted his lap. “Hey sis, why don’t y’all all come on over and sit on my lap?” He smiled at her, hoping she would. To Gamzee’s pleasure, Nepeta laughed a little and lifted herself out of her seat and plopped down on Gamzee’s lap. Gamzee grunted as her weight hit, not used to having someone so heavy sitting on his legs. Despite the weight, Gamzee felt his bulge harden, and squirmed in the chair, hoping she wouldn’t notice it.

                In an effort to distract himself from how much he loved having her heavy weight on him, Gamzee reached around her protruding belly for a slice of cake and held it up to her mouth, smiling behind her. “Eat up, sis.” Nepeta obliged happily, eagerly digging into the food and eating straight out of Gamzee’s hand. Gamzee used his free hand to massage and rub Nepeta’s soft belly, squeezing occasionally and eliciting a happy squeal from Nepeta. Gamzee sighed quietly. He was in heaven. He didn’t even care how hard his bulge was any more, he loved feeding the fat, voracious girl on top of him and feeling her grow slowly, getting a little fatter and pudgier as she finished the cake.

                Gamzee’s eyes widened in surprise as he heard Nepeta yelp, and tried to look around her chubby neck to see what the problem was. “What’s the matter, sis?” Gamzee asked, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

                “I got icing all over my shirt!” she cried, sounding a little defeated, as if she told herself this wasn’t going to happen when she came in. Gamzee peeked around her and saw she was right; icing covered her breasts and plastered her shirt messily. Nepeta wiggled herself off of Gamzee’s lap, much to Gamzee’s pleasure, and grabbed her bags before heading upstairs, her heavy body swaying as she walked. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go change real quick! Can mew get some snacks and maybe start a movie?” she asked, to which Gamzee grunted and nodded in response. He watched with glee as she walked, her hips rocking back and forth with each movement. He smiled and grabbed some cake for himself, knowing this was going to be a fun winter.


	2. Snacks and Ass

Gamzee ate only a little before getting up to go put in a movie. His slightly chubby belly shook a little as he walked, and he patted it a little, liking how warm and comfortable it made him feel. He put in a cheesy, just-for-fun movie and went to grab some snacks- candies, donuts, and a large plate of cookies, which Gamzee took care in balancing, careful not to topple the tower of chocolate chip snacks. He set the set of food down in front of the couch and laid down on his side, propping his head up with his hand, leaning on the sofa and waiting for his guest. Gamzee smiled as he thought about how cute she looked, and how hard she made him. Her round, petite figure turned him on more than anything else, and he wanted to fatten her up a little more before exploring that body of hers. Gamzee looked over towards the stairs as he heard her thundering footsteps, watching as Nepeta came down, wearing a new black tank-top that was still a little tight around her belly and shorts that hardly fit around her waist or her thighs. With a little grunt she plopped down on the sofa in front of him, backing up into him and fitting her plump body into his smaller figure.

                Both of them watched the movie, but neither paid much attention. Nepeta was focused on stuffing as much candy in her mouth as possible, and Gamzee was looking at Nepeta as his hand massaged her side. Nepeta drooled over the candy as she wolfed it down, giggling and shaking a little as she tasted the sweet pieces. Her plump, full ass rubbed against Gamzee’s crotch as she shook, and, groaning, Gamzee instinctively rubbed back against her, his hard bulge rubbing against her ass. Nepeta looked around, grinning a little mischievously. “Getting a little frisky, Misturr Makara?”

                Gamzee laughed and gave her side a squeeze. “You’re makin’ it real hard not to, sis.” Gamzee moved as Nepeta grunted and sat up on the couch, resting on her knees and placing her pudgy hands on Gamzee’s thighs, close to his crotch. “I’ll make it harder.” Gamzee grinned and unzipped his pants before pulling out his thick, throbbing bulge. “Get to suckin’.” Nepeta giggled and pushed her hair back out of her face before going down on him, wasting no time sliding half his length into her mouth and sucking on it and massaging it with her tongue. Gamzee petted the back of her head and groaned. He had wanted to fatten her up a little before doing something like this, but it was better now than never.

                Nepeta’s tank-top did little to contain her boobs, her meaty breasts practically falling out of her top as she forced Gamzee’s bulge all the way down her throat, taking her full length and massaging it before lifting herself up and going back down on him, pumping his length in and out of her throat. She then pulled off him completely and licked up his shaft, moaning over it and making sure to give the head a little extra attention. She rubbed Gamzee’s nook as well, causing him to shiver and squirm, and she gave his shaft another lick, wrapping her lips around it occasionally and sucking.

                Gamzee let out a low, satisfied groan and rubbed Nepeta’s horns. “Alright I think that’s all it needs. Time to get fuckin’.” Gamzee backed away and motioned for Nepeta to turn around, knowing she was too heavy for him to turn her around himself. Nepeta puffed out her cheeks and whined. “What, I don’t get to taste mew? I wanted that!” Nepeta pouted and puffed up her thick face. Gamzee rolled his eyes. “Stop whinin’ and get to movin’.” Nepeta grudgingly obliged and turned around on her hands and knees, facing away from him, blushing and grinning. Gamzee licked his lips and stroked his bulge, wet and slippery from Nepeta’s mouth, before reaching around to undo her pants.

                Nepeta’s sighed when her pants were undone and her belly surged forward, practically touching to the couch as she leaned over. Gamzee gave her stomach a light smack and gripped it, making Nepeta squeak and bite her lip, loving how he touched her body. Gamzee then straightened his back and examined her huge, full ass, rubbing the cheeks a little as he looked it over. Breathing heavily, he spread her massive cheeks and touched his thick bulge to her ass before pushing in slowly, then abruptly, shoving his length halfway in and eliciting a squeal from Nepeta. Gamzee sighed in pleasure and, placing his hands on her ass, pushed in more, getting most of his length in. Nepeta squealed and yelped more, groaning as he pushed in so roughly. Frowning, Gamzee reached down to the side and picked up a handful of donuts and reached around, smacking her ass and making her yelp before shoving the food in her mouth, effectively gagging her.

                Nepeta moaned into the food and let out muffled squeaks as Gamzee began to pump his bulge in and out of her ass, making her fat body jiggle and shake with each thrust. Her breasts bounced as he thrust into her, barely contained by her shirt. Gamzee gave her ass a firm smack and moaned loudly, gripping her ass in his hands tightly. Before long he gave one final thrust and came, dumping his load into her, moaning loudly and shuddering, causing Nepeta to moan through her almost-finished donuts in response. He pulled out of her, gasping, his bulge still twitching.

                Nepeta turned around and laid back on the couch, clutching her ass and groaning. She moaned and licked her lips as she finished the donuts, the fat going to her neck, which swallowed her jawline and gave her two chins. “G-Gamzee… I’m so hungry now…” Gamzee smiled and patted her belly through her shirt. “Just you wait here kitty and I’ll go get you somethin’ nice. Snack on them foods down there while I go get it all ready for y’all.” Gamzee got up and went to the kitchen to make something he liked himself- sopor pie.


End file.
